powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kyoko Rōzu
Kyoko Rōzu is the Blue Nephil Ranger and the daughter of Gabriel. She possesses the power of telepathy. Biography Kyoko is the youngest of three siblings. Her sisters protected her from most that tried to bully her for her abnormally light hair. Kyoko's wings unfurled for the first time shortly after she turned 11. At that point her mother revealed that Gabriel visited her in her dream and in the process impregnated her. Shortly afterwards, when Kyoko was 13, they moved to the USA. Kyoko noticed that she was starting to have headaches, which was revealed to be her minor telepathy kicking in. Kyoko didn't use this ability often, if at all. Recently Kyoko began volunteering at the hospital to fill her spare time. While at a cafe on break, Kyoko ran into Alicia Cruz Raphael, a fellow Nephil who revealed that she knew Kyoko's secret. Kyoko wanted proof that she wasn't a Fallen, and Alicia asked her to meet outside the cafe at 8 that evening. She did, and there Alicia showed off her white wings. Kyoko listened to her explanation about their new mission against the Fallen, and offered her a place to stay. After school, Kyoko's biology research was interrupted by Alicia having a vision of someone else they needed to recruit. They headed home. Kyoko took her next shift at the hospital, where Alicia went to meet her with her newest find, Jaden Yamamoto. Along with him she'd acquired access to an empty warehouse, which Kyoko offered to help furnish. She headed out for another Nephil hunt once her shift was over, without success. She contacted Alicia telepathically and found out that they'd found one in the park, where she joined them. At the warehouse itself, the new team--which now included Leon Nesse--discussed how to handle their new team. Kyoko vetoed borrowing medical equipment from the hospital to treat civilians. She was more open to talking about Leon's many cats (she wanted one but her mother was allergic), and how she'd discovered her angelic side. Some time later, while she was out by herself, she found a cave she'd never noticed before, and inside it an injured cat, which she brought to the vet. Since he didn't appear to belong to anyone, Kyoko took him in, though he panicked and fled when she put a collar on him. She talked her mother into letting her keep the animal. He ran away again, and when Kyoko found him, he was being attacked by a Fallen. Confused and angry, she attacked him, taking the cat back to her house. That evening, a white raven appeared at her window, and informed her that it was there about Felix--her cat was actually a Fallen seeking redemption. The reason for his injuries was that the other Fallen didn't like what he was trying to do. The raven, Vavatonem, took the form of a cat to continue monitoring Felix. Kyoko went to bed. The next morning she teased Felix a little before heading to school. Afterwards, the Fallen attacked, and Kyoko wielded her Ranger powers for the first time to drive them off. She had time for a quick flight to clear her head before going back into battle, this time alongside a new Nephil named Bryan. Personality Kyoko is usually calm and does her best not to anger others, gets along with others fairly well and doesn't really judge people based on race or species but rather who the person is like when given a chance, empathizes with others, can be often found volunteering at the hospital in her free time or at the library, humorous but rarely sarcastic. Arsenal *Blue Nephil Morpher *Crossbow of Gabriel *Blue Gabriel Zord *Angelic Upgrades Appearance Platinum blonde mid-back length hair with streaks of silver mixed in tied up in a high ponytail with a few bangs framing her face covering the sides of her temples, blue eyes, fair skin, 5'7", 153 lbs, athletic build. Turquoise sleeveless top, blue short sleeved zip up hoodie, black tracksuit pants, black sneakers, blue wristbands. On her right temple is a birthmark with the kanji for angel, which is covered by her side bangs. Her wings are reminiscent of a hawk's in shape and design, but are still white and feathered. Category:Female Category:Rangers with Superpowers